A Dangerous Game
by Somebody Once
Summary: Lucas and Nathan play a dangerous game - short ficlet


Run, run, run,  
  
Lucas Scott's mind screamed at him as he dashed through the undergrowth before him.  
  
He wanted to stop, he needed to stop, but he couldn't. Not yet, not when they were still in so much danger.  
  
Finding a large log on the floor, Lucas threw himself down and crouched low, raggedly drawing in breaths.  
  
His heart pounded, and his palms were sweaty, his clothes were dirty and covered in mud.  
  
Raising his head very cautiously, Lucas scanned the woods with his eyes,  
  
'Come on, come on.' he muttered to himself.  
  
Where the hell was Nathan?  
  
Luke slowly wearily wiped a palm across his eyes, Nathan couldn't have gone down he just couldn't have. Trying not to think of the implications if Nathan had been caught Lucas lowered his head behind the log once again.  
  
For once Nathan and he were on the right side, and now they had been separated, defenceless against the danger stalking their every move.  
  
Lucas tried to calm his erratic heart beat, how had they all got here ?. How had everything come to this?  
  
  
  
Nathan Scott stood, back pressed against a tree, taking deep breaths. He looked around him, then slowly cursed under his breath.  
  
Where was Luke?  
  
They were supposed to stick together, it was too dangerous for them to split up, they both knew that.  
  
Nathan heard a rustling to his left and his head snapped up, on alert. He felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Hearing no more sound but determined not to wait around to investigate, Nathan sprinted as fast as he could towards another large tree. He hid behind it, then cautiously poked his head around the side, getting caught was not an option, this was where it had to end, where everything had to stop.  
  
But first he had to find Lucas.  
  
  
  
Lucas wriggled forward a little on his stomach, how long had he been their now, 10 minutes, maybe 20. He couldn't be sure, but either way he knew he had to move, and soon. The danger would soon be upon him.  
  
And then the end would be near.  
  
His heart literally stopped when he heard a twig snap, close to his ear, too close, far too close.  
  
Lucas snapped his head up, jumped to his feet and saw the image of his worst nightmares.  
  
Dan Scott stood looking down on him, gun in hand, and it was pointed straight at Luke's chest.  
  
'Games up Lucas.' Dan said emotionless, and tightened his finger on the trigger. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, this was going to hurt.  
  
'No dad, your games up!'  
  
Both Lucas and Dan spun around at Nathan's voice.  
  
Dan's mouth dropped open in a silent 'o'.  
  
Nathan raised his own weapon, 'step away from him Dad', then Nathan and Dan stared at one another for a mere second, but it felt like a lifetime.  
  
Then simultaneously, they pulled their triggers.  
  
  
  
Lucas squeezed his eyes shut unable to watch his brother and his father attacking one another.  
  
Gunshots echoed around the forest and Lucas forced himself to open his eyes. When he did, he wished he hadn't.  
  
'NATHAN!' he screamed.  
  
His brother slumped to the ground, his chest slowly turning red, Nathan's eyes turned to Lukes'. 'Take him out Luke, take him out.' He croaked.  
  
Lucas turned back to their father, eyes merciless now, Dan stood, his own clothes stained. He realised at the same instant what Luke was about to do. In unison they raised their guns.  
  
Lucas felt the energy flow through his veins, 'this is for us Nathan', he growled and pulled the trigger.  
  
Dan Scott never knew what hit him. He was down in a second, before his finger had even reached the trigger.  
  
The forest fell silent.  
  
'Alright!' Nathan whooped from where he lay on the floor, 'we win dad!'  
  
Dan Scott groaned as he slowly sat up, his shirt covered in paint, 'yeah well it was two against one.'  
  
Lucas grinned, 'we were just better and you know it old man.' He walked over to Nathan who remained on the floor.  
  
'Ow dad, that really hurt, those paintballs kill'. Nathan whined as he gently touched the front of his shirt, he pulled off the goggles and winced.  
  
Lucas stretched out a hand, 'awww Nate, are you ok?' he mocked his brother, 'do you need to have a good cry?'  
  
Nathan allowed Luke to pull him to his feet and then shook his brother off, with an angry glare, 'hey it's alright for you, you weren't shot at close range for protecting your dumb ass of a big brother.'  
  
Lucas frowned, 'Hey! Dumbass?'  
  
'You were wriggling around so much, you might as well have yelled, "DAD I'M HIDING BEHIND THIS GIANT LOG!" You almost lost us the game Luke.'  
  
Lucas frowned, 'hey Nate, if you hadn't wandered off we wouldn't have got separated would we?'  
  
'Me wondered off?'  
  
'BOYS!' Dan shouted snapping his sons out of their bickering, 'I think you're missing the point here don't you? The point is you did beat me.'  
  
Nathan and Lucas stared at him for a moment and then broke into identical grins, Lucas laughed, 'he's right you know, we beat him.'  
  
Nathan smirked at his dad, 'I knew you were passed it.' Then he raised his hand to high five his brothers'.  
  
Dan raised an eyebrow, 'fine..' He said cockily, taking the car keys from his hand and dangling them infront of his sons, 'enjoy walking home.'  
  
With that he walked away.  
  
Nathan and Lucas stood for a moment watching the retreating form of their father.  
  
'He wouldn't leave us here would he?' Nathan asked.  
  
'Nice work idiot.' Luke deadpanned.  
  
Nathan laughed, 'now where have I heard that before?'  
  
Luke laughed back, 'come on, I don't think he was joking.' He told his brother before running after their father.  
  
Nathan grinned as he watched Lucas catch up with Dan and place an arm around his shoulders.  
  
He couldn't ever remember a time paint-balling had been this fun.  
  
'NATE!' Luke shouted, 'GET YOUR ASS MOVIN OR DAD AND I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE AND YOU REALLY WILL BE WALKIN!'  
  
Nathan smiled again, as he ran to catch up with his father and brother, as he reached them, Luke threw an arm around his shoulder too and the three walked back to the car in companiable silence, Nathan looked at his father and his brother, and felt contentment sweep over him, hell he couldn't remember a time life had been this fun. 


End file.
